


Behind Closed Doors

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Being locked in a room together, Patton being a Dad, Teaching A Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan and Roman have been fighting.Patton decides his sons need to learn how to listen to each other and get along.So he locks them in a room together.





	Behind Closed Doors

“Patton, what have you done?” asked Anxiety nervously gesturing to the locked spare room door. From behind it you could hear Logic and Princey shouting angrily at each other, occasionally to stopping to pound on the locked door and rattle the door handle demanding for Patton to let them out.

“Oh, I’m teaching them a lesson.” smiled Patton.

“What sort of lesson?”

“About listening to each other and being nice to each other and cooperation!”

Anxiety looked back at the door; Logic and Princey had been fighting with each other over the last week more than usual due to a big project of Thomas’s. And Patton had had enough of his son’s bad behaviour. But being shoved in a locked room only seemed to make them louder. Each yelling at the other that this was all their fault!

“Patton I’m -I’m not sure this will work.”

“It will. I know it will. It could just take a bit of time.”

“So… you’re going to let them out when they stop screaming at each other?”

“No.”

“When they apologise?” asked Anxiety thinking the two would lie to pacify Patton because their pride would never allow them to admit they were wrong otherwise.

“Nope.”

“Then when?”

“Like I said – when they learn their lessons of listening and cooperation. I have told Logan and Roman that it is important that they learn to listen to others and stop demanding to be heard.” Here Patton gestured Virgil closer and lowered his voice so it wouldn’t carry through the door. “I told them both that but when I told Logan I also added “Also painting.” And when I told Roman I said, “Also behind.”

Patton stood up straight beaming.

Anxiety’s brow knitted in confusion, slowly he put it together.

“So,” he said quietly so the other two wouldn’t hear (not that it mattered due to their shouting). “The way out of that room- like a key or something- is hidden behind a painting in there.”

Patton nodded rapidly, “Yep – they have to learn to listen to me too.”

Anxiety was impressed at the way Patton had thought out this plan but;

“Patton… they’re going to starve in there before they figure out your clue.”

Just as Roman screamed, “Well it looks like B@#$%mas came early this year!”


End file.
